Corpse
by Charlie. HH
Summary: El cadáver de Horokeu Usui, un joven de diecinueve años, es encontrado en Niseko, Hokkaido. Lyserg Diethel, policía novato, se ve frente a su primer caso. RenxHoro. Mención a HoroxDamukko y YohxAnna. AU. ¿Mystery? Dedicado a Joseph.
1. Un cadáver, las gaviotas

**Corpse**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Shaman King es de Hiro._

* * *

Un cadáver. Eso era lo malo; alguien tenía que dejar de ser alguien y comenzar a ser un cadáver para que nosotros pudiésemos pillar a los malos.

-Horokeu Usui. Tenía diecinueve años- en la pantalla apareció la foto de un chico de cabello azul. Sonreía. Un cadáver de diecinueve años-. Hallaron su cuerpo esta mañana en una playa apartada, en Niseko, al sur de Hokkaido.

Ahora, una foto de la localización. El cadáver estaba escondido y la arena cubría gran parte de si torso y sus piernas. Parte de su cara y brazos estaba desgarrada. Gaviotas.

-Dos disparos en la cabeza. El asesino estaba detrás de él cuando le disparó. Tenía moratones en los brazos y el torso, como si hubiese forcejeado con el agresor. Tendremos más detalles tras la autopsia.

-Es muy probable que el asesino viva cerca; es una playa extensa, y el cuerpo fue encontrado en un sitio bastante poco frecuentado. Está bastante apartado de la orilla…

Meene asiente. Esta noche saldremos para allí.

… Esta noche es larga. El viaje también. Aunque dura sólo un par de horas, se me hace pesada la idea. Es el primer caso serio al que Meene me deja acudir. Hace tres meses, comencé a trabajar en la Brigada Criminal de Tokio. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Nos alojamos en un hotel cercano a la comisaría de Niseko. No puedo dormir es noche. La imagen de la carne de un chico de diecinueve años atragantada en las entrañas de las gaviotas me atormenta. Miro el reloj: las cuatro y doce. Abro los ojos. Para mi sorpresa, he podido dormir.

Miro el reloj: las cuatro y veintisiete.

Resignado, porque, aunque me rindo ante la idea de poder volver a conciliar el sueño, sé que no será así. Comienzo a releer el informe de la víctima.

Horokeu Usui, diecinueve años. Su madre murió en un accidente de tráfico.  
Antecedentes por posesión de drogas, conducción bajo estupefacientes, asalto a una propiedad privada, conato de robo… fue ingresado en un reformatorio dos años por agredir a un agente de policía. Se le sumaron siete meses por escándalos una vez dentro.  
'Lo hacía por defender a mi colega, tío. Tú harías lo mismo; el tío se estaba pasando con Ren, así que tuve que hacer algo'

Miro el reloj. Las siete menos cuarto de la mañana.

Casi aliviado por lo rápido que parecía pasar el tiempo cuando sacaba teorías sobre la vida del cadáver que ocupaba mi lástima, cogí el teléfono, a sabiendas de que era Meene la que llamaba.

…

Al parecer, la playa donde se había encontrado el cadáver era territorio ainu, aunque cualquiera podía pisar el lugar, siempre y cuando respetasen aquella extraña utopía que se había formado; cualquier surfista que practicase allí, debía cuidar la playa.

Habían rodeado una roca alta de flores, velas, fotografías y deseos de buena suerte hacia Horokeu. Unos cuantos chicos lloraban emocionados allí. La noticia había volado.

Lo que llamó mi atención, fue un grito. Me giré hacia el grupo de jóvenes, donde uno de ellos, del cual se aferraba una chica rubia, miraba, apenado, a otro muchacho.

Toqué el brazo de Meene, para señalarle la dirección de ellos. Eran unos siete, más o menos. El chico que había gritado llevaba el cabello violeta, en un peinado llamativo y ropa desalineada. Una muchacha de cabello grisáceo y brillante tiraba del brazo.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!-gritó otra vez, zafándose del agarre de la chica. Avancé un par de pasos, hasta sentir la mano de Meene en mi hombro, indicándome que aguardara.

-Ren, relájate…

-¡¿CUÁNDO?- gritó otra vez. Cogió por los hombros al chico castaño que le miraba, como desesperado- ¡Te he preguntado que cuándo, Yoh!

-Le encontraron hoy, Ren… no sabemos más.

El chico se quedó estático un momento, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La chica de cabello gris le acarició la espalda un par de veces. Él volteó, y dio un manotazo para que se separase. Se acercó a una chica de cabello castaño, y la miró a los ojos.

-Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa-casi gruño, mirándola de manera hostil, antes de separarse de ellos dando largas zancadas y pateando piedras a su paso. La chica de cabello plateado le siguió, recibiendo los insultos y blasfemias del chico.

Miré a Meene, que observaba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Me miró también, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a ellos. Seguí sus pasos cuando se encaminó hacia ellos, viendo cómo la chica a la que había gritado el pelivioláceo se abrazaba a otro chico, hundiendo su rostro húmedo en el pecho del mismo.

-Disculpad-Meene habló, acaparando la atención de todos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de aquellos muchachos sobre nosotros-. Soy Meene, de la Brigada Criminal de Tokio, y él es mi compañero, Lyserg.

Hice un gesto con la mano, al verme incapaz de hablar por la pena atragantada en mi tráquea. La chica víctima de los gritos del muchacho pelivioláceo sorbió por la nariz tras ver la placa de Meene, asintiendo.

-Yo soy Damukko-explicó, antes de mirar al chico del que se abrazaba.

-Allen-se presentó. Miró al chico que estaba a su lado, también castaño y muy alto-. Él es Doddo (1), y ellos Yoh y Anna- señaló a otro chico castaño, el que había hablado con el pelivioláceo, y luego a la rubia que se aferraba a su brazo.

Meene asiente.

-¿De qué conocíais a Horokeu?

Damukko se separa de Allen, aún apenada.

-Horo-Horo era mi novio-explica, haciendo una mueca para aguantar el llanto. _Horo-Horo_ debía de ser su apodo.

-Nosotros éramos amigos-explica Yoh, asintiendo un par de veces, dejando claro que se refiere a todos los restantes. Me doy cuenta de cuánto le cuesta decir ese _éramos_.

-¿Os conocíais hace mucho?-pregunto yo, viéndome incapaz de hablar demasiado fuerte. Tal vez por respeto.

No, no. Sé que es por lástima.

-Bueno… Horo-Horo y yo comenzamos a salir hace poco más de dos meses-explica Damukko, soltando un par de lágrimas que no seca, dejándolas resbalar hasta el suelo.

-Todos le conocimos en diferentes momentos. Doddo y yo éramos sus amigos desde pequeños. Pero Yoh y Anna le conocieron hace un par de años- Allen le acaricia la espalda a Damukko al tiempo que habla y se esfuerza por no llorar.

Meene asiente.

-¿Sabéis quién podría querer matar a Horokeu?-pregunta, haciendo que a la rubia, Anna, se le escape un sollozo y se abrace a Yoh.

El castaño , como intentando comerse esas palabras, traga saliva con fuerza.

-No. Todos aquí queremos mucho a Horo-Horo-explica, intentando sonreír ante el recuerdo de su amigo. Me hace sentir peor el hecho de que, según sus palabras, siguen queriendo a Horokeu. A un cadáver.

Meene vuelve a asentir, antes de entrecerrar un poco los ojos.

-¿Quién era ese chico que estaba gritando?-pregunta.

Yoh suelta un suspiro. Casi por instinto, miro a Damukko, que suelta un sollozo apretando con fuerza un puño.

-Es Ren-explica, con tono amargo. _Ren_. Sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que es el mismo chico al que Horokeu nombraba en su declaración ante el juez cuando fue acusado por golpear a un policía.

-¿Sois amigos también?

Duda un momento, antes de contestar:

-Antes más que ahora-explica, aún dudoso-. Él y Horo eran muy amigos.

-Amigos- masculla por lo bajo Damukko, en tono resentido.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto, mirándola.

-Ren no era amigo de Horo-Horo-explica, enfadada, cesando sus lágrimas-. Siempre estaba metiéndole en líos y obligándole a hacer cosas.

-Sabes que eso es mentira-interrumpe Anna, hablando por vez primera. Mira de frente a Damukko. Tras uno segundos, la de cabello castaño aparta la mirada.

Sé que Meene querrá hablar más tarde con Damukko, así que no insisto.

-Muchas gracias.

Meene y yo nos despedimos. Ella insiste en que la avisen de darse el caso de que recuerden o sepan algo. Asienten, y nos alejamos de allí.

-¿Y ahora?

-A hablar con el padre de Horokeu-suelta un suspiro.

Es la peor parte, asegura.

* * *

_(1)Doddo es un oso, espíritu acompañante de Allen. Tuve que recurrir a él a base del escaseo de personajes._

* * *

_Mi geeente _TT-TT

_Este Fic va por Joseph. Porque espero que, en algún momento, se atreva a escribir su primer Fic. Sé que será bestial ^-^_

_Es mi primer Fic policíaco (se nota, lo sé), así que entendedlo, por favor. _u_u

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Diecinueve menos siete

**Corpse**

* * *

Un hombre bastante alto, de cabello corto y negro y cara cansada abre la puerta. Meene nos presenta, expresándole su pesar cuando el asiente ser el señor Usui. Nos invita a entrar.

La casa es pequeña, y, al final del pasillo, veo una escalera de madera. No puedo evitar pasar desapercibidas los montones de botellas de licor vacías desperdigadas por los diferentes muebles, llenos de polvo. La que más llama mi atención es la que se encuentra casi llena, reposando en una mesita, al lado de una niña pequeña y peliazul, que abraza a una muñeca prácticamente nueva.

-Señor Usui… ¿podría…?

El hombre entiende, sin necesidad de acabar la pregunta. Niega con la cabeza.

-No, está bien. Pilika lo sabe todo sobre esto, tiene derecho a enterarse.

Siento la mirada de Meene sobre mí, un segundo después, y comprendo. Me acerco un par de pasos a la niña.

-Dime, bonita, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella me mira, con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Pilika. ¿Y tú?

Sonrío.

-Soy Lyserg.

-Encantada, Lyserg-me tiende una mano, que acepto con gusto. Sonrío.

-Dime, Pilika, ¿me enseñarías la habitación de tu hermano?

Ella me mira un momento, ceñuda.

-La mía está mucho más bonita, pero si quieres ver la suya…

Me río un poco por su desfachatez. Miro al señor Usui, pidiéndole permiso, y él asiente un par de veces, haciendo un gesto con la mano, antes de apoderarse de la botella que esperaba por él sobre la mesa.

Pilika se pone de pie y tira de mi brazo, conduciéndome escaleras arriba.

-¿Y qué haces? ¿Eres policía?-pregunta, sin dejar de guiarme por su casa.

-Sí, soy policía.

-Ah… entonces estás por lo de la muerte de Horo, ¿no? Pensé que era por papá…

-¿Por papá?

-A veces se mete en líos-explica ella, negando con la cabeza, como si fuese indignante-, pero yo no sé mucho; es mi hermano el que se ocupa de esas cosas. Mira, aquí es.

Señala una puerta de madera, común. Toma el pestillo y la abre, dejando paso a cuatro paredes amarillentas.

Ella entra, sin más, tirando de mi brazo otra vez. Se sienta sobre la cama de Horokeu, acariciando el cabello castaño de la muñeca de sus brazos.

Doy una pequeña vuelta sobre mí, para observar la estancia. El armario está sobre una de las paredes, con unas cuantas hojas pegadas, en las cuales hay escritos nombres y frases de algunas canciones. Abro una de las puertas del armario, encontrándome ropa bastante vieja y usada, muy desordenada. Me sorprende ver que, en una parte del armario, todas las prendas están dobladas cuidadosamente, aunque están igual de desgastadas que las otras. Cierro el armario. A su lado, hay una cómoda, con unos cuantos discos dentro.

Al lado de la ventana hay una tabla de surf, algo usada pero bastante cuidada.

-¿Horokeu practicaba?-pregunto, señalando la tabla.

-Sí, a veces. Pero, claro, en invierno… a él le gusta más el snow. Tiene una tabla, y también otra de skate- explica, ladeando un poco la cabeza, aún sin separar la vista de la muñeca.

Asiento.

-Pilika- la llamo, fijándome en un póster de un grupo de música que no conozco-, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Cumplí siete el mes pasado- explicó, sonriendo, orgullosa.

La miré, algo apenado. Parecía no darse cuenta. Parecía no ser consciente de que a su hermano no _le gusta_ más el snow, ni _se ocupa _de los líos en los que se mete su padre. No se da cuenta de que las cosas _le gustaban_, y de que _se ocupaba_ de ellos.

-Dime… ¿sabes de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Horokeu?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó ella, sin mirarme aún- Todos quieren mucho a Horo; el se lleva muy bien con todos.

-¿No sabes si se llevaba mal con alguien, si estaba triste?

-Bueno… antes lloraba mucho-contestó, asintiendo un par de veces-; cuando mamá tuvo el accidente… Pero luego, él estaba bien-entonces, parece recordar algo-. Bueno, hasta hace un tiempo. Le vi un poco triste… pero no sé.

-¿Sabes qué le ocurría?, ¿si algo había cambiado?

-No, él no me dice esas cosas porque piensa que soy una niña-soltó un bufido, molesta-. Pero… tal vez sea por lo de Ren.

-¿Ren?-inquiero, recordando al chico de aquella mañana- ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

-Ren y mi hermano están peleados. Yo los vi cuando discutieron.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-No sé- se encoge de hombros.

-¿Sabes por qué se pelearon?

Ella asiente, sin dejar de acariciar a su muñeca.

-Es por culpa de Damukko. Cuando mi hermano la conoció, se empezó a separar de Ren… y luego se pelearon y dejaron de hablarse. Todo es por culpa de ella-explica, apretando un poco la muñeca. Me recuerda a las palabras que el chico le escupió a Damukko aquella mañana: _todo esto es por tu maldita culpa._

La miro un momento.

-¿A ti te caía mal Damukko?-le pregunto, sentándome a su lado, en la cama.

Ella parece sorprenderse por mi pregunta, y, por primera vez, me mira. Luego, vuelve a bajar la vista.

-No es eso-explica, en un murmullo-… Pero mi hermano está muy cambiado desde que la conoció, y… parece más malhumorado. Era mejor cuando estaba con Ren.

Sonrío un poco.

-¿Tú prefieres a Ren?

Ella sonríe también, antes de alzar la muñeca con una de sus manos para que yo pueda apreciarla.

-Me la regaló él en mi cumpleaños-explica-. Él siempre se porta muy bien conmigo; siempre convencía a Horo para dejarme ir al parque con ellos y me compraba helados y muñecas… Yo pensé que, como se había peleado con mi hermano, se iba a olvidar de mí, pero no; se acordó y vino a mi casa para dármela.

Noto, en el timbre de su voz, el grandísimo afecto que siente por el chico. Y algo me hace dudar, si aquel sentimiento casi fraternal no era algo más… profundo.

-Dime, Pilika, ¿tú te llevas muy bien con Ren?

Ella sigue sonriendo.

-Sí, muy bien. Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano; yo estoy segura. Aunque se hayan peleado, acabarían perdonándose, porque ellos se querían mucho.

Las últimas palabras la traicionan. Noto que se esfuerza en creer que, en serio, su hermano vive en presente y no en pasado, pero, con ese '_acabarían_' y ese '_querían_', sus esfuerzos quedan reducidos a visibles lágrimas sobre su almohada.

-Pilika… dijiste que escuchaste por qué se pelearon, ¿no?

Ella asiente.

-No sé; dijeron algo de Damukko, claro, y Horo no paraba de gritar y Ren de mandarle a callar. Pensé que iban a acabar pegándose o algo… pero… bueno, no pueden pegarse. Mi hermano y Ren, no-guarda silencio un momento, como si hubiese perdido el hilo de la conversación, antes de volver a acariciar a la muñeca-. No… no me acuerdo, lo siento.

Me quedo en silencio, antes de asegurarle que da igual. Entonces, ella me mira, aún algo dudosa.

-¿Quieres ver un secreto de mi hermano?

Asiento, pero ella parece retroceder.

-Es que… sólo lo sé yo- explica.

-Puede ayudarnos a encontrar al malo-le aseguro, sustituyendo 'el asesino de tu hermano' por algo más tonto e infantil.

Ella casi sonríe, antes de levantarse de la cama. Se arrodilla frente al armario, y mete una mano bajo éste, antes de sacar una caja de cartón de allí debajo. Me la tiende, con sus pequeñas manos y yo la tomo.

Al ver la indecisión en mis actos, tras volver a sentarse a mi lado, me abre la tapa.

Dentro, puedo ver una libreta, que oscila entre el violeta y el azul, un disco, cuya imagen está en blanco y negro, y dos figurillas talladas en madera.

Lo primero que extraigo es el disco. No lo conozco. Leo 'Nirvana' en la parte superior, y 'Bleach' en la inferior. Al abrirlo, no encuentro el disco. Entrecierro los ojos casi inconscientemente, y, tras dudarlo un momento, desarmo la montura. En la parte interior del disco, me encuentro una bolsa verde. Al tocarla, noto que el interior es blando, como harina. Cierro los ojos un momento, con pesar, para después guardar deprisa el sobre y el disco en su lugar. Pilika no puede ver eso.

Tomo, entonces, las estatuillas de madera. Una está notablemente mejor trabajada que la otra; sus cortes son más limpios, y los detalles mucho más pulidos.

-¿Las hizo tu hermano?

Ella me mira, sonriendo.

-Sí, y esa la hizo Ren-explica, señalando la de peor acabado-. Fue una de las pocas que Horo consiguió que terminara, porque siempre se acababa enfadando y las rompía o algo así.

Sonrío, dejándolas en su lugar.

Tomo el cuaderno y lo apoyo en mi regazo. En las primeras páginas tiene escritas un par de teorías y tonterías, con diferentes letras (cosa que me hace pensar que no fue el único en tomar el cuaderno). Entonces, me sorprende, al pasar de página, encontrar una foto pegada. La observo; son los chicos de la playa, Allen y Doddo. Al pasar la siguiente hoja, me encuentro dos fotografías más: en una, aparece Allen con Horo. En la segunda, dos chicas que no conozco.

-Pilika, ¿conoces a estas chicas?- le pregunto, señalando a las muchachas.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-Sí, son Matti y Mari. Pero son muy raras. Antes iban a veces con mi hermano, cuando aún no se había peleado con Ren… pero no siempre; sólo cuando Hao las llamaba. Yo creo que son lesbianías o algo así…

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco, antes de pasar la página. Hao, apunto mentalmente, obligándome a recordarlo para informar a Meene y, tal vez, cuestionarle a Pilika. Encuentro, en la siguiente hoja, a Anna. Pero, lo que me sorprende, es que, aparte de con el chico que había visto hoy con ella, Yoh, a su izquierda hay un chico idéntico al castaño, pero de cabello más largo y mirada… preocupante.

-Él es Hao-me explica, señalando al desconocido, sin tener que preguntarle esa vez-. Yoh y él son gemelos, pero, en realidad, no se parecen en nada.

Asiento, sonriendo. Sigo pasando las hojas del cuaderno, preguntando de vez en cuando a Pilika y aprendiéndome los nombres. Entonces, ya casi por las últimas páginas, encuentro una foto bastante llamativa. Es de las pocas en las que aparece Horokeu (siempre acompañado de algún amigo más) y la primera en la que veo a ese tal Ren. El Usui está detrás de él, abrazándole con una sonrisa, y el otro chico parece bastante molesto, pero… ¿dócil?; una casi sonrisa surca su rostro y sus ojos parecen ablandados, en comparación a los fieros de aquella mañana, mirando al chico que le sostenía desde detrás, feliz.

_Ellos se quieren mucho._

Una idea surge en mi mente, casi tan rápido y estúpidamente que la destierro. Tenía cierta lógica, pero… era algo descabellada, ¿no? Aunque tampoco sería tan extraño.

Paso a la siguiente hoja, encontrándome la última foto.

En ésta, se ve sólo a Ren. Está dormido, de brazos cruzados y cara medio enfurruñada.

-Es la preferida de mi hermano… pero Ren no sabe que la tiene; dice que, si se entera, le va a pegar.

Me río, y continúo conversando con ella de ciertos detalles de la vida de su hermano. Aún no deja de llamarme la atención el hecho de que, en ninguna de las fotografías, aparece Damukko. Y, en realidad, éstas parecen bastante viejas (de un par de años, tal vez, pero, a base de los maltratos, con apariencia mucho más antigua), cosa que me hacía pensar que Horokeu no estaba del todo contento con la vida que llevaba desde hacía un par de meses.

Le pido a Pilika llevarme la caja, y ella, algo dudosa, asiente. Sé que está mal, pero le prometo que eso nos ayudará con la investigación.

Encuentro a Meene sentada al lado del señor Usui, asintiendo y escuchando las explicaciones.

-… no sé qué haré ahora; mi mujer murió en un accidente hace años, y, desde entonces, Horo siempre se había hecho cargo de las tareas… Yo trabajo mucho, ¿saben?...

Me siento al lado de Meene, escuchando, con pesar, las palabras amargas del hombre.

_Un cadáver de diecinueve años. Una niña de siete, abandonada_.

-Señor Usui-me atrevo a hablar, una vez él hubo terminado-, ¿conocía usted a Ren?

Él suelta un bufido.

-¿Qué si le conocía? ¡Claro que sí! El y Horo-Horo eran amigos antes, pero menos mal que se pelearon.

-… ¿Le parecía una mala influencia?

-¿Qué si me lo parecía? ¡Vaya que si lo era! El chico metió a Horo-Horo en el reformatorio, y luego, cuando él entró también, hizo que le agrandaran la condena-el hombre negó un par de veces con la cabeza-. Menos mal que Horo-Horo luego decidió juntarse con Damukko; es una niña muy buena.

-¿Podría darnos el apellido de Ren?-inquiere Meene, a mi lado.

-Ren Tao- contesta el hombre.

Entonces, el móvil de mi compañera comienza a sonar. Se disculpa, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a contestar.

-¿Dice usted que Horokeu entró al reformatorio por culpa de Ren?

El hombre asiente, notablemente triste.

-Sí… Horo-Horo le defendió de un policía cuando Ren le convenció de que allanaran una propiedad privada y les encontraron. Él dijo que se estaba pasando, que le había golpeado o algo así, pero, claro, el juez no se lo creyó-explica, antes de dar un trago a su botella.

-Diethel, nos vamos-me llama, y me levanto al instante. Se acerca a nosotros-. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Usui. Le tendremos al tanto.

Él asiente.

-Adiós, Pilika-me despido, sonriéndole, y viendo cómo aún acaricia el cabello de su muñeca, como si haciéndolo se marchase lejos, muy lejos de los problemas con los cuales no debería cargar.

-Adiós, Lyserg-me sonríe-. Cuida bien del secreto de mi hermano. Ren no puede enterarse.

Asiento, siguiendo los pasos de Meene fuera de la casa. Nos subimos al coche, y entonces, me habla:

-Era la forense; ya han hecho la autopsia.

Asiento, a la espera.

-Ahogaron a Horokeu-me explica-; los disparos se los dieron una vez muerto.

* * *

_Sí, ya sé: ya iba siendo hora, ¿neeeeeeeeeeeeeee? _U/U_  
__Estaréis pensando en que soy una !~# que sólo actualiza _**Change**_. ¡Pues no!  
__Tampoco es como si este Fic tuviese muchos lectores, pero me encanta escribirlo, y saber que a mi linda _Joseph_ le gusta ^-^  
__Espero que este capítulo esté dentro de tus espectativas ):  
__Lo dicho: este Fic es de ella _:D

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
